yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15
Thorny Path 5 (イバラミチ 5, Ibaramichi 5) is the 15th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kotoha ask Shidou how long it would take to reach Tokyo Tower, but Akina explains that they are unable to leave town. Touka suggest using the 88mm cannon from their location, but Kotoha tells them it is out of range, as the cannon only reaches 2km while their location is 8km away. Kotoha gets an idea and ask Touka to give her some cough drops. She tells Akina that she will get rid of the barrier and hangs up. Kotoha tells Shidou to drive parallel to the railroad tracks and then licks her lips to prepare her Kotodama. At Akina’s location, Kyosuke defends Akina from a thrown postbox while Akina finishes talking on the phone. Eiji notices that Kyosuke’s power is weakening and asks if it is at its extent already. Kyosuke asks Eiji why they are attacking the town, which Eiji replies stating he is merely following the mayor Morino’s orders and that the mayor's orders are absolute. Kyosuke tells Eiji that despite their disagreements, Morino never appeared to be a bad guy and asks why he would do such a thing. Eiji does not respond but rushes towards Kyosuke at high speeds before he can react. Eiji uses his arm and grabs Kyosuke, pinning him to a street lamp and tells him that they were thinking of expanding their territory. Akina calls out Kyoskue’s name but Kyosuke tells him to stay back. Kyosuke tells Akina though he has tuning, he is only human, and that this is fight between yōkai. Kyosuke adds that if the two of them are taken out who would protect Kohime, the town and Hime and tells Akina to leave. Akina looks around and notices Eiji is the only one fighting and the rest of Morino’s men are simply idling around. Eiji releases his grip on Kyosuke collar and asks Kyosuke if Hime is worth giving his life to protect. Kyosuke remebers the times Hime spent complaining about being being hungry, and does not respond. Akina tells Kyosuke to focus on the positive memories. At the hospital, Juli is writing papers and checks that Hime is still in bed. She notices a picture of herself, Hime, Kyosuke and Touka from their younger years fall off the bulletin board and thinks to herself that it brings back memories from Okayama. Continuing the fight, Eiji pins Kyosuke towards a vehicle and prepares to punch him. Akina then tunes the vehicle Kyosuke is pinned to causing him to fall back. Akina grabs Kyosuke by the collar and the two run. Akina tell Kyosuke they should wait for Kotoha to disable the barrier. Eiji orders his suited men to follow them. As Akina and Kyosuke run the are intercepted by the large creature which launches the attack. Kyosuke blocks the attack but the two are still knocked back causing Kyosuke to lose consciousness. Eiji catches up to them but is blocked by Shidou’s police cars. Touka tells Akina to get in. As the group drive off in Shidou’s vehicle Akina thanks Shidou for saving them. Shidou tells Akina that he should thank Ao, who use the last of her two find them. Akina ask where Kotoha is and Shidou explains that she behind them. A railway gun emerges from a cloud of smoke on the train tracks next to them with Kotoha riding it. Eiji states there is no way for them to hit Tokyo Tower from there current location, as he uses his enhanced speed to catch up to the group. Kotoha responds say as a Kotodama user, when she says it will hit, it will hit, and fires a shot from the cannon. Characters in order of appearance * Akina Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Shidō Mizuki * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Eiji Shinozuka * Hime Yarizakura * V Juli F Navigation Category:Chapters